1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel salts of a berberine derivative, which salts are useful as drugs, and more specifically to 13-propylberberine salts represented by the following general formula (I): ##STR2## wherein X.sup.- means HSO.sub.4 or H.sub.2 PO.sub.4.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Berberine is a component of coptis rhizome, phellodendron bark and the like and is now used widely as drugs for controlling intestinal function. On the other hand, numerous berberine derivatives have also been known, but none of them are satisfactory in view of their efficacy as drugs.
As salts of 13-propylberberine, its halides such as iodide and bromide have conventionally been known. However, all of these salts are soluble only slightly in water and have poor stability. They are thus unsuitable as drugs.